100 drabbles of ZackReno
by Mr. Sadist
Summary: Because Zack/Reno need more love. 100 mostly short themed drabbles centering on a certain SOLDIER's and TURK's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy. Now excuse me while I go cry in a corner.

* * *

**1. Eyes**

Neither Zack nor Reno would ever forget the first time they saw each other. The redhead was 16, the puppy 17, and each had coincidentally decided to metaphorically flip the bird at their superiors and snuck out to a bar.

Zack sat on a stool, taking a sip of his beer after giving a wink at the busty barmaid. Setting down the bottle, his eyes scanned across the smoky and small place, taking in the rough men and skimpily-clad women, and his eyes widened as his gaze settled on a certain red haired beauty. At first glance, the delicate bone structure and slightly slanting eyes (not to mention the long hair) made the young SOLDIER think it was a woman, but a closer look at the body confirmed that it was male.

In a small booth, the redheaded TURK was rubbing his thumb up and down the cool surface of the beer bottle in his hand. His left elbow was on the table and his face was propped up by his left hand. He felt a bit let down, because actually sitting here and defying Tseng wasn't nearly as fun as he'd thought it'd be. The people that frequented here weren't interesting at all. Hell, he grew up in the slums, this wasn't anything new. He blinked, tensing, feeling someone staring at him, and he turned his head and saw a black-haired boy not much older than him staring.

Turquoise met violet, and both of them could hardly find it in them to breath. No sound could be heard, no scent smelled, no person existed to each except the other. Both felt lightheaded, and neither could find the strength to look away.

And then they were brought back to planet Earth when Angeal grabbed Zack's arm and Reno's cell rang. Both were making protests, Zack to Angeal and Reno to Tseng via his phone. As his mentor was dragging him out the door, Zack gave the redhead a big grin and Reno shot back a playful smirk. Needless to say, that was only the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

**2. Preferences**

Zack, one of the straightest men in SOLDIER, didn't understand gay men at all. Not that he had anything against homo-ness; in fact he had a good many gay friends. He just preferred women. Women were soft, with pretty hair and plump lips and big eyes. They had curves in all the right places and their boobs bounced up and down like mini-sized basketballs. But one day while he was studying with Reno (which didn't happen much considering how much they hated it), he happened to look up from his book and snuck a look at the smaller and slender redhead, and something clicked in his head.

He preferred women over men, but he preferred Reno over anything.

**3. Blush**

Reno was no naïve little prick. Nothing ever seemed to faze him. He was one of the crudest people around, and proud of the fact he could effortlessly sing tunes so lewd it made even the toughest of men choke on their own spit.

But whenever Zack smiled at him, he'd immediately look away in an attempt to hide his face, which would be as red as his hair.

**4. Clock**

Both Zack and Reno would keep their eyes on the clock, watching every twitch of the long hand and count down the minutes until they could dash to be in the other's presence. They'd run full speed, but once they caught sight of one another, they'd slow down to a leisure walk at once and pretend they weren't out of breath from hurrying to be together.

**5. Ignorance**

Both boys were completely unaware about the bets people made about how long it would be until they finally admitted their feelings.

**6. Rumors**

It was no secret Reno loved gossip. But when the rumor of Zack and the girl who lived in the slums said that they were getting serious, Reno decided that he never wanted to hear another bit of gossip for the rest of his life.

**7. Possessiveness**

A Third-class SOLDIER just happened to stare a bit too long at Reno, and as a result got the shit beat out of him by a puppy-turned-feral-wolf. Too bad the Third didn't get the memo beforehand that no one could admire Reno Sinclair's ass except Zack Fair.

**8. Surprise**

It astounded all in the room when an irate Reno interrupted a meeting to tell off the President for not making sure SOLDIERS had warm enough clothes after Zack got frostbite during a mission in Nibelheim.

**9. Silk**

Zack loved every chance he got to touch Reno's hair. He never even knew he could come into contact with something that made silk seem as coarse as burlap.

**10. Spellbound**

Cynical due to growing up in the slums, Reno didn't believe in enchantments and fairytales, and often didn't hang around much with people who farted out pixie dust and barfed up rainbows. But the first time Zack kissed him, he started to believe wholeheartedly in magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy game. Rub it in my face, why dontcha?

* * *

**11. Cozy**

Zack had been raised in the southern and semitropical town of Gongaga, whereas Reno was reminded of the time when he lived on the street during winter, so they didn't like the cold at all. Good thing they were both cuddlebugs.

**12. Tears**

After Zack and Reno first made love, tears slid gently down their faces as they held one another as though the other would disappear, adoration for each other shining in their eyes.

**13. Fire**

Sephiroth didn't mind that Zack and Reno had a habit of getting frisky together wherever they wanted to, whether it be in a closet, a training room, the bathroom, the elevator, or under the table before and after meetings. However, he drew the line when he returned from a mission to find out that they had done _it_ on _his desk_. Afterwards, he burned the desk and bought a new one.

**14. Talk**

Reno knew Zack really loved him when the black haired puppy thought it was cute when he talked in his sleep.

**15. Effort**

One day, Zack found out Reno's deepest, darkest, most absurd and unbelievable secret- he liked classical music. So, the SOLDIER bought to tickets to a violin concert. Reno smirked warmly at Zack, who after five minutes of listening fell asleep and was snoring loudly.

**16. Outfit**

Reno was no wimp. He was a tough, kick-your-ass little shit who was used to being on his own. So when Zack went on missions, he didn't waste time sulking or pining for his lover. However, he did wear Zack's shirts (which were huge on the redhead) until his puppy came home.

**17. Couch**

Reno and Zack loved going out together, whether it was the bar or to go clubbing or some other thing. However, one of the things they loved most was to relax on the sofa and snuggle.

**18. Affection**

It was common in the morning when Zack and Reno parted ways for the older boy to suddenly and quite verbally declare his love for his "cute, chaotic, and ass-kickin' little redhead." While something like that would make most other significant other's embarrassed, it pleased Reno and he would often tell Zack that he "loved him baby" and that Zack had better give him "a good screw" when he got back before blowing a kiss and each went on his way.

**19. Valentines Day**

While most lovers on Valentines Day gave each other chocolate, flowers, and expensive gifts and went to fancy restaurants, Reno and Zack ate a simple meal at home before making love and cuddling, a favorite pastime of theirs.

**20. Haven**

There was no place that felt safer to Reno than being held in Zack's arms and resting his head on the older man's toned chest, hearing every heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. .........*weeps*

. ...More reviews would be nice... *dodges onslaught of bricks* HA! Missed me! *brick'd from behind*

* * *

**21. Sharing**

Very much to other people's chagrin, Reno and Zack always took turns pressing all the buttons on a crowded elevator.

**22. Embrace**

Reno was often plagued by nightmares, and he'd wake up screaming and shaking. Zack would always hold him and gently run his fingers soothingly through red hair until the TURK fell asleep.

**23. Property**

It was a simple fact that Zack was one of the best looking men around and that just about any woman or man would willingly spread their legs open for him, not to mention constantly flirted with him. So for his birthday, Reno gave him a shirt that said "Zack Fair is mine. Back the fuck off, yo! ~Reno Sinclair, TURK and ass-kicker" on the front and back.

**24. Endearing**

Reno was a cynic, but he couldn't help but let out an "aww" when he saw the usually 'manly man' Zack asleep with a puppy plushie in his arms.

**25. St. Patrick's Day**

Zack knew Reno loved him when the redhead helped him hide after he somehow managed to dye Sephiroth's hair green for the holiday.

**26. Restless**

Reno refused to get a moments relaxation until he knew his lover had come home safe from a mission.

**27. Risks**

It wasn't rare for Angeal or Sephiroth to reprimand Zack for endangering himself and taking short cuts on missions. Just because he wanted to get back to Reno as soon as possible wasn't an excuse worth getting wounded. Zack disagreed.

**28. Surrender**

Zack hated cats with a passion, but when he saw how longingly Reno would look at one, he brought his love a little kitten with a bow around its neck.

**29. Friction**

Zack and Reno would storm off the very rare times they had an argument, only to hurry back to each other 2-30 minutes later to apologize.

**30. Care**

Whenever Zack got sick, Reno would not budge from his side until he got better.


End file.
